


Valentines Anticipation

by Serazimei



Series: Power Couple Shenanigans [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Gavins Co-Workers are holding their breaths. Because it's Valentines day and they are sure today one of these stubborn assholes is finally going to confess.





	Valentines Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> A distraction from finishing my series? Hell yes, I'll take it.

It had started a few days before the 14th of February. Gavin was usually left alone during his lunch break, only Nines or Tina sometimes sharing his coffee time. But at this fateful day Hank of all people had wandered up to him with a shit eating grin and teasingly asked „And any plans for Valentines day?“. Gavin had shouted at him to get lost and an eww, because did fucking Anderson just ask him out for that mushy holiday?  
It was only later that he realized the ex-alcoholic didn't mean it like that. The realization came in the form of Officer Person a day later, two days from Valentines Day. He had gone over to her for a briefing. There had been a robbery with one cashier dead. A car stuck out of the front of the building, glass shards lying everywhere. The corpse of the employee lay somewhere between row 3 and 4, obviously hit by the car only to then have a shelf full of boxed roombas fall on him. Very tragic. Much sad. Anyway Officer Persons first question was if he was planning anything for Valentines day. It had him so surprised that he stopped dead in his tracks, his brain momentarily shutting down.  
Noticing his befuddled expression she had the fucking gall to laugh and wink at him. As if that somehow cleared up the whole situation. Only ten straight seconds of silent staring (glaring) on his part made her finally explain.

„Well you and Nines have just been so close these past months. We figured one of you would finally make a move.“ she said, suddenly sounding unsure of herself.

Gavin only gave her a little grunt, probably going red because damn if his body didn't just tingle all over at hearing his partners name. While investigating the crimescene his brain finally backtracked the conversation. Wait she had said „We“! That meant more people at the precinct were being stupid, sappy, nosy bastards. Huh, well fuck him three ways to sunday and back.

____________________

Nines wasn't sure why people suddenly thought it to be okay to talk to him. As if they all weren't a waste of oxygen and space. He was alone at his terminal that night, two days from Valentines Day. Gavin had gone home two hours ago, barely able to see straight anymore, yet nearly vibrating from all the coffein running through his bloodstream. It had taken quite the persistent lecturing on Nines part to get his partner out of the bullpen. And he hoped to Ra9 that the stubborn idiot would actually sleep for once and not just keep working at home. They may have been both workaholics, but only one of them was a superior Android, who only needed two hours of stasis per week. A fact that his small partner complained about to no end.  
Anyway he was being responsible and doing the leftover paperwork for the detective when Connor suddenly came in with one of his trademark all-sunshine smiles and two bottles of Thirium in his hands.

„Good evening, brother.“ he chirped.

There were so many things wrong with that sentence that Nines processors nearly glitched out from sheer overload of stupid. Ra9, why wasn't it enough that there were over a billion dump humans crawling around the world, why did they have to invent idiot Androids, too?

„How many times do I need to tell you that we are not even remotely genetically related, Connor.“

Said prototype didn't even acknowledge the efforts he went to to correct him. The ungrateful brat. 

„Nevermind that. I was wondering if you were planning anything for Detective Reed?“

Nines gave his predecessor a flat look. He knew exactly what Connor meant. At least he thought so until he told Connor it wasn't his business.

„But Nines-“ „Don't call me that.“ „But, Rich, you-“ „Say may full name or I will permanently block our connection line.“ Connor pouted at that. „But, Richard.“, He waited a beat to see if he would be interrupted again, happy to continue when he got an unimpressed stare from Nines. „You two have grown so close these past months. Detective Reed even has his own nicknames for you, granted most of them are insults, but when he calls you tin can it always sounds much more affectionate.“

„Your point.“ Nines sighed, going back to filling out reports. This conversation was such a waste of time.

„It's just that I think you should finally tell him about your feelings.“ Connor said.

Nines hand suddenly disconnected with the terminal, artificial skin enveloping the plastic in a flash.  
His fans kicked up, Thirium pump skipping oddly and a few errors popped up in his vision, like they were wont to do when someone mentioned Gavin in a less than professional way.  
It took him longer than he liked to process the words.  
Okay, what? „What?“

Connor gave him a sympathic look, even daring to touch his shoulder for a second, pulling it back as if burned when Nines glared at him. „It's okay, I understand these feelings can be frightening. But whenever you are with Detective Reed you always radiate a certain kind of happiness.“

„If by happiness you mean frustration, you are correct.“ Nines interrupted yet again, but couldn't help the blue tint that came to rest on his cheeks. He probably shouldn't have drank from the bottle Connor had brought over. Too much Thirium always messed with his system.

„Frustrated, yet happy. And I've never seen Detective Reed stand so closely to anyone, human or Android. His heartrate always spikes when you are getting in his personal space and his pupils dilate by 3.456% whenever he looks at you-“

„You are stating facts I already know, Connor.“

„Well, yes. But-“

„If that is all.“ Nines said in a clipped tone, patience having run dry.

Connor must have noticed, because he heaved a great sigh and left him to his own devices again. Of course, not before giving him another of his smiles.

Unfortunately, Connor wasn't the only one suddenly seeking his presence. With Connor he could deal. And even – to some extent – with Hank. The two had been the first to get to him and he had lived with them for a few weeks before he had gotten the hang of this whole deviancy thing. While they were annoying and ineffective compared to him he had still grown marginally fond of them. Thus he was able to stand being around them for short amounts of time. His other co-workers, however, he didn't view as kindly.  
Which is why he ignored Miller and later Collins when they tried to strike up a conversation while he was making coffee for his partner. Gavin tended to have a very erratic sleep schedule, most cops on call had. Because of that he often found it hard to fall asleep if he had the chance, which left him tired and grumpy the next day. He usually collapsed after three or four days with little sleep, snoring his free days away. Some weeks were better than others. This one was horrible.  
Another reason he turned off his hearing units after realizing the officers didn't have anything productive to say. The resounding click gave them a clear sign to fuck off. Dejected, they left him alone.  
Gavin took one look at him when he came back to their desks and immediately switched to sign language to communicate with him.

_Wish I could fucking do that. I'll tell you when someone has something important to say. But you owe me big time for that, shithead._

____________________

Valentines day finally arrived and the whole precinct was acting like a swarm of confused bees. Had Connor needed to breath, he would have choked on the anticipation hanging heavy in the air. As it was he only added to it, bubbly with nerves.  
He had secretly „shipped“ Gavin and Nines since the two had become something akin to friendly to one another.  
Having been the first one to meet Richard, helping him figure out life and living with him for a few short weeks gave him first hand experience when it came to RK900s attitude. Connor knew that Richard had been designed to be antisocial and he lived that part of his programming out like it was a religion. It wasn't easy to get him to be anything but mildly annoyed and Connor prided himself for being one of those few people Nines tolerated. Detective Reed, though, was on a whole different level. Nines seemed to actually enjoy the grumpy humans company. And by some sort of huge miracle the detective tolerated the RK unit as well. It was a match made in heaven.  
Now if they would just stop dancing around each other.  
He wasn't alone with that train of thought, of course. A small group had gathered in the break room before Gavins and Nines shift was starting. A group that even involved Fowler, who had peaked his head in with curiousity and - once being enlightened about the situation - had decided to stay.

„Nines has booked a table for two at one of these new asian restaurants, downtown.“ Connor gushed excitedly once everyone settled down.

„So you think Nines will make the first step?“ Collins asked.

„I think Gavin will be faster.“ Tina chimed in. „He has bought chocolate from his favourite vendor.“

„How do you know that?“ Chris wondered out loud.

„Because my boyfriend is working there, obviously. He is as sweet as the chocolate he's trying to sell...“ she giggled voice dripping with sarcasm. No one really knew which part of the story wasn't true. Frankly, no one wanted to know.

„So we have a race against the clock then.“ Fowler nodded gravely. As if they were talking about an upcoming murder. Given that they were talking about the resident precinct assholes they very well could have been.

„Who wants to start a betting pool?“ Hank asked.

„No, not after what happened last time.“ Fowler growled. „We are going to act like grown man with this. We'll watch them today, I make sure they don't leave the precinct and Connor you are going to record if something romantic happens.“

„Yes, sir!“

Nines entered the building half an hour before his shift started. Which was weird, because he tended to be there at least an hour early, if he hadn't just said fuck it and pulled an all-nighter. God, the many times Fowler had to kick the workaholic out because there were only so many extra hours allowed, even for Androids.  
Connor saw how Nines took a swift glance over the bullpen and then stalked to the breakroom to make his human coffee. When he followed he was surprised to see the electric kettle on, instead.

„Richard, what are you doing?“ Connor asked, a little scandalized.

Nines sighed, as if answering put the weight of a thousand boulders on his shoulders. „I'm making Gavin Chai tea.“

„But, why?“

„Because the amount of coffee he consumes is starting to take a toll on his body.“ Nines said flatly, before taking the mug with the offending beverage in it and stomping out.

Connor and the rest of the bullpen could only watch in horror as Gavin came in later and suspiciously squinted at the mug on his desk.

„What the fuck is this shit?“ he asked, throwing his jacket over the swivel chair.

Nines didn't even look up from the terminal. „Chai tea.“

„That shits gross as hell. Make me a coffee, dipshit.“

The glare Nines shot his partner made even Connor freeze up. „I made this with love and you will drink it.“

Gavin gulped, eyes wide and then nodded. The mug was empty not long after, but no one could ignore the face Gavin pulled each time he took a sip. Immediately afterwards the detective raced to the breakroom to make himself coffee. Connor thought maybe Nines watched him go a little dejectedly.

At lunch Tina came to the group, a little panicked.

„Bad news!“ she started as soon as she was in ear shot.

„What is it?“ Hank grumbled. He did stop eating his bagel to look at her, though.

„I called the restaurant Nines booked a table at. You know just to find out where they would sit and maybe spy on them later, but he cancelled the reservation.“

Several „Whats?“ and one drawn out „Awww, brother.“ were heard from the crowd.

„He most have been discouraged by his mistake this morning.“ Chris said dejectedly.

„My poor brother.“

Connor went to Nines after the revelation to comfort him, but stopped in his tracks when he found the two crowded over Gavins desk. Nines was leaning over the short detective from behind, interfacing with the terminal. They were whispering to each other, Gavin pointing out some things on the screen. His other hand snatched a chocolate covered strawberry out of a heart shaped box and guided said treat to his mouth. After a short lull in conversation due to chewing Gavin took another one out.

„You want a taste, tin can?“ he asked nearly absentmindedly, but Connor could make out the slight irregularity in his heartbeat.

„I can't eat, Gavin.“

„I know that, shitstain. That's why I said taste, not eat.“

„Hm.“

Gavin huffed, raising his hand slightly over his shoulder for Nines to lick. Connor nearly squealed when Nines actually did. He heard a surprised huff of breath somewhere behind him.

„This has more sugar than fruit in it.“ Nines concluded after his LED had settled back into blue.

„Have to make up for your weird healthy drink this morning.“ Gavin shot back without thought.

Connor grimaced at the tactlessness, watching Nines' face twitch in displeasure.

It was near the end of their shift and the people in the precinct had started to get into a bit of a depressed mood. All throughout the day there would be little instances of interaction between the two. Sparks of something close to affection flew only to be quickly dozed by quips and sarcastic remarks. Neither of the two had even come close to confessing.  
But then there was the moment. Connor nearly shut down from anticipation as he saw Nines drag Gavin into an empty interrogation room.  
Their little Reed900 fanclub had crowded into the office of Captain Fowler at that, eagerly watching the security footage.  
Gavin was leaning against the metal table, arms loosely crossed. Nines towered over him with his hands behind his back. Green stared into grey.

„Gavin, let me be frank with you-“

„I'd rather you stay Nines.“ Gavin interrupted.

The group groaned.

Nines' eyebrow twitched. „Gavin, be a professional for one fucking second.“

„Done.“ Gavin said and then promptly clambered onto the table to sit there crosslegged with a shit eating grin.

It was clear to everyone in Fowlers office that Nines was struggling not to push the detective onto the floor.

„Gavin.“

„You only said a second. Okay seriously now, what is it?“

Nines sighed. „Nevermind. This was a waste of time.“ And with that he left, leaving a confused Gavin behind.

Someone behind Connor choked. He didn't fault them, he too was close to crying tears of frustration.

Fowler only sighed in defeat. „Well, I think Richard summed the day up perfectly. Now everyone out of my office before they get back.“

____________________

The next day Gavin and Nines went to a stake out. They were standing on a high table in front of a food truck, watching an office building their suspect had gone into a few minutes before.  
Gavin had a cheese and bacon sandwich on a little paper plate in front of him while Nines used one arm to snake around his partners waist and the other to tap on the table.

„I hope you enjoyed your Valentines present.“ Nines said with only a little bit more emotion than he usually did.

Gavin grinned. „It was perfect.“

„I sure hope it was. I did go to all the trouble to cancel the reservation for that new restaurant you had wanted to try out.“

„Hey, I drank that shitty drink you made. But holy shit „I made it with love“, damn I had a hard time keeping a straight face there.“ Gavin snickered, snuggling into his boyfriends side.

Nines hummed. „I especially liked the distraught noise Miller made when you were being a dick in the interrogation room.“

„Heck yes we have to watch the whole footage again tonight. Their faces were priceless.“

„It really was a good valentines day.“ Nines admitted, idly stroking his partners side.

„I still can't believe we are working with idiots like this. I mean not even Connor noticed us dating for two months? Absolute trash, all of them.“ Gavin shook his head as he spoke, taking a bite off his sandwich.

Nines gave him a fond glance. „I am honored to work with one of the less stupid people on this planet.“

Gavin laughed standing on his tiptoes and pulling Nines down by his collar to give him a chaste kiss. „I have the best boyfriend I could ever have.“

Nines scoffed, nuzzling into Gavins hair after the kiss despite himself. „Of course, you do.“

A beat of silence.

„Nines? Do you think we should tell them we are together after our wedding?“


End file.
